Love Controversy
by fuji17
Summary: Pls R&R!


****

Pairings: Hermione and Ron

****

Genre: Humor

****

Disclaimers: I don't own HP characters (except for _Leslie Park_ – I added her up to lighten the story). )

--- --- ---

Love Controversy

BY: Fuji17

__

--- --- ---

The Graduation Ball is scheduled on the fourth week of April and the real Graduation Ceremony will be on the last day of April. It means 30 days before the Ball and still I don't have a date. Even Ron didn't ask to, I don't know if he's a jerk or just playing shy.

On the other side, Harry has his date of course; it's going to be Leslie Park – a Ravenclaw, again. You know, I knew Harry likes Chinese girls cause if you'll look at Leslie she looks like Cho – Harry's ex remember.

We'll enough of that now. Harry seemed to be a bubbly and cheerful person now, since Cho just left Hogwarts last year and thank God he met Leslie. Still they've remained strong.

Oh, I've admired those couple, I wish I had a same boyfriend like Harry. But I'm happy for them both.

Oh, How about Ron? You know he'd been sending me all those freaky cards of Love Poems, saying; "Hey what about me?" I just replied to myself, "Yeah, what about you jerk?"

I don't know what he was trying to say, but I totally didn't like it. It's freakin' me out. Well, I'm not such a numb person, I knew Ron had his feelings for me; but the dumb ass was too coward for telling me his feelings.

I like him the way he cares for me and treats me like a princess – and I totally appreciate it. But still I'm waiting for him to tell me that he likes me, it's just that I am testing him if he really loves me. But now I am receiving his cards; those fancy and giggling cards.

In total I now have 27 cards, last week I'd received 10 2 each day, I usually found them slipped inside my books, I know it's him because he left a remark. I tried to ask him about this but he always changes the subject and that is really frustrating.

And now 17.

And I tried again to ask him and this time he answered, "Nah, just practicing writing poems, because it has to be perfect next time for the girl I wanted to offer." I thought it was for me but when I asked him, "Who was it?"

"None of your business."

Hmmm, he seemed like really aggressive. But I know to myself that's for me, he's not fancying anyone, because if he does he's going to brag that and make me feel jealous.

Oh, I've totally forgot, our last examination was being scheduled on the first week of April. And now I'm cramming up to study Divination since we've only meet once a week and to top it all I don't attend Professor Trelawney's class. Simply because I don't like the subject specially the teacher.

I am having a self-study I don't want that insect-face like teacher to crawl up to my face and foretell my future with her ridiculous prophecies. "Duh?"

And here comes Harry, entering the Gryffindor Common Room wearing his empty vacant but expressive expression. But that turned into a frown.

"What's the matter?" I asked him as I stopped reading my Divination Book.

"Oh, nothing," Harry lied as he sat on the couch near the fireplace across to me. the whole Gryffindor Common Room was vacant, for everybody's outside working on to their projects, since I've already finished my projects I've got nothing to worry about, and I got to focused on this stupid Divination Exam.

"Nothing?" I smirked.

"All right," Harry said as he rested his chin on his left hand and began, "It's Leslie, we've been arguing about that stupid Ball, she wanted to wear purple but I said Pink makes her bright and beautiful."

"So, what's up with that?" I barked.

"So you know purple is her Favorite because it's ex's Favorite too. And it keeps on reminding her of him." Harry said in an intense frustration.

"Harry, it was just a color of dress. Why don't you let her wear that, I'll tell you, girls' fashion sense is good. Trust me I know that only a misunderstanding I know you can sort it all out soon." I said as I break into a soft friendly smile.

"You're the best Hermione." Harry said as his frown fades.

"So where's Ron?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe he's out there doing all his cards…" I muttered as I returned my gaze on to the book but I ain't learning something because my focus points about Ron.

Harry chose not to answer but then gave out a deep sigh.

"I'm gonna take some action right now, Hermione." Harry said, as he stood up briskly then turned to leave the common room.

Ron entered the room and I noticed that Harry gave him a high five then left. Ron was heading towards my place, I can see eventhough I am reading my book, I can see him walking towards me in the side of my eye.

"Hi Hermione, what are you studying for?" he asked as I took a glimpse on his face that really looked cute because of his scarlet cheeks.

"Oh, I am studying for the upcoming examinations, it's Divinations." I said.

And now I am still waiting for him to ask me about the dance but still he wasn't doing anything. "So what?" I thought to myself again and again.

"So, Hermione," he began as I thought, "Oh here he comes!" then he continued, "Why aren't you attending Trelawney's class?"

"For god sake Ron," I said just to cover up my anxiousness to ask me to the dance, "You know that my blood's boiling over that woman!"

"You know, if you keep doing your self-study lessons, that won't help you to cope up because most of Trelawney's lesson didn't come up from the book. It came from her personal references and those might appear on the test paper." Explained Ron as I rested my eyes on to his face, you know he looks so fabulous when he's serious.

Eventhough he got a point there, I hate to admit he's absolutely right, for the first time in history of our friendship.

"Yah, you're right. Fine I'll go on tomorrow's lesson." I sighed as I snapped close the Divination Book.

"Yes, that's the spirit. You know it's not too late, she's going to make a recap of the lessons from the past few days. Just let her do her thing, you know it's for you grades." Ron said.

The rest of the is off and for a surprise we didn't fight, quarrel or argue with something (me and Ron). Wow, that's a history.

It's a bright, shiny morning for today. And I'm expecting Ron to ask me today.

__

--- --- --- --- ---

We'll as for now, I wanted to ask Hermione to the dance, but she seems too busy for everything, I mean she always has something in hand to take care of, maybe someone just asked her to be their dance.

But I hope not, yes I'm just a jerk to ask her, what's wrong with me? I seemed speechless or tongue-tied sometimes whenever she's right in front of me.

But I hope it's not too late. Especially when this Malfoy's keeping himself around my Hermione. We'll, when this Malfoy apologized last year he's always around us and to Hermione. It's very irritating.

I hated it, really. I couldn't tell him to keep away, because I know Hermione will muttered "What's wrong with you Ron?" and I couldn't do that because my girl will knew what I felt for her, and I'm just too coward to tell it.

I think I'm jealous and now that were gonna graduate in the next four weeks, I surely gotta tell her my feelings. You know I love Hermione, I've felt it especially when she was by then petrified and that I've really missed her.

"So Today's the day, I will look up to her face straightly and ask her to the dance. And after that, while were dancing I'll reveal my feelings to her then kiss her…Hah!" Ron said to himself as he stood up straight, chest out and chin up. He formed his knuckles forming into a fist then he raised it up to the air.

Ron went to the Great Hall to have a breakfast but along the way on the corridors through the Hall, he saw two people he didn't actually expected to see together.

It was Draco and Hermione.

They're talking and seem like it's very important.

Because he could see them frowning, their noses were inches to each other's faces. Ron immediately took cover then watch from afar. Hermione was almost pinned on the wall and Draco, looked very seriously odd, sure haven't seen Draco like this before. Draco's like one of those statues in Greece, you know, serious expressions.

Then at last, "Oh, thank heavens, they're done now." Ron muttered under his breath, as he snarled at them afar.

He clenched his knuckles forming into a fist. He could feel his veins heating up from the anger coming from her heart.

"Why am I feeling this way?" He asked himself, "I know I love one of my Bestfriends, but this could be so intense."

Ron's in an immense jealousy, and it's like he's obsessed with her. Then he took a second to answer his questions. He stood form the spot where he was been.

"I love Hermione, since then, the way she smells, Hmmm… Her fragrance made me forget my name, maybe if I couldn't help myself I could just kissed her neck." He thought as he closed his eyes and leaned to the wall then continued, "Her lips were like cherries, I think they're as soft as cotton and whoever made it first to her, he was s lucky.

Her cleverness made her essence really great eventhough she always barks at me laughs." He paused for a second and beamed and continued to reminisce, "Her beautiful and shiny curly hair, that really makes a real princess to me, her seducing grin and perfect eyes, perfect as a doll.

Her sexy body, her…her…" Ron stopped himself from hallucinating, he opened his eyes widely and tapped his forehead by hand.

"You're being a pervert now!" he told himself then shooked his head and closed his eyes for a minute.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" a soft tiny voice of a maiden cleared his eardrums.

Into his horror, it was the girl from his mind appeared in from of him - _Hermione_. Hermione looked blank staring at him.

Ron looked threatened as if he was encountering a giant spider, his eyes appeared round like marbles and obviously she could see the color of his face turned to pale.

Ron squealed and he jumped an inch from the place he was standing.

"What are you doing here?" Ron barked at her face.

"I should ask you the same question, you're here staring at the ceiling and wearing that same old insane expression of yours. I don't know if you're waiting for the lizards to fall down from the ceiling or something." Hermione said calmly but her right eyebrow was raised (as always).

"But what are you doing with him?" Ron asked changing the subject to cover his oddest deed, "And where's that fella went?"

"Ron don't change the --" before Hermione could finished her statement Ron blurted out.

"Yeah, I knew that. That Draco Malfoy asked you to be his dance, right?" Ron said as he took a step on the front to make Hermione move back. But she didn't stepped back.

Hermione's jaws dropped her mouth fell half open. She couldn't believe of what she had heard. "This is rubbish!" she thought to herself.

"Then of course, you'll gonna say 'Yes' because you like him, right?" Ron demanded on her.

But Hermione did something, it was a least unexpected that made Ron screamed, "Ooouuuccchhh!"

"That's the right thing to a blabber like you!" she insisted at him then swept away from that place.

__

--- --- ---

"Oh my goodness, I don't believe him!" she thought to herself as she walked briskly heading to the Fat Lady's portrait hole then muttered, "_Mimbulus Mimbletonia._"

The Portrait Hole swung open then Hermione went in, the entire Common Room looked deserted because everybody's in the Great Hall eating his or her meals.

The only thing Hermione's attention caught was her book of Divination as she went to her bed. And instead of eating breakfast with them, she just read the book and forgetting she' starves.

But the book kept reminding of Ron to her, and it seems like the scene where they're having a conversation in the fireplace flashbacks.

She snapped off the book and gave out a deep sigh and rested her head on her soft pillow.

"Why it has to be this way, Ron? I thought you're going to ask me today I was expecting it…you're so pathetic!" she whispered and closed her eyes gradually.

--- --- --- ---

Ron went to the Great Hall and found Harry eating all by himself went to him and sits up beside him.

"Hey what took you so long, I'm about to finish my food." Explained Harry as he looked around for Hermione.

"Where's Hermione?"

"I don't know, maybe she's behind her book or something!" said Ron in an expression of disgust while he chopped the meat into small pieces.

"You know, you don't look fine Ron, I know you did something not good." Harry bellowed as he wiped up the dirt beside his lips then turned to him to listen.

"Well, Hermione just stepped on my foot a while ago." Ron said as he raised his right foot in the bench then caressed it.

"Really, how thick could you get?" Harry joked.

"Hey that one really hurts!"

"What did you do by the way?" Harry mumbled down to him.

"Well" Ron began, "I…I was just asking her something then she did it."

"Hmmp…sounds like you Ron. Yeah you deserved that." Harry said as he stood up and left the Gryffindor table and turned his back to him as he walked towards Leslie, whose waiting for him at the door.

"Hey, where are you going bro.?" Ron said as let out a deep sigh and began eating.

--- --- ---

The trio was on the same Defense against the Dark Arts Class but they weren't together just like then, sharing one table.

Hermione chose to sit all by herself on the back. Harry and Ron were seatmates on the middle of the third row.

Hermione was alone and she didn't mind Ron, who she caught looking at her several times. She just continue to read and listen to their professor.

Draco just stole the attention of the class by opening the Dungeon's Door.

"Good Morning!" he said as his smirk's beaming his both arms was stretched widely as if he wanted to fly.

"You're late Mr. Malfoy, two more points from Slytherin." The Professor said as his grand entrance thing interrupted him.

Harry and Ron exchange their looks and gave out a short laugh.

"You can't do that." Malfoy snarled.

"I believe I just did, and I know I have a right to." The professor bellowed he flickered his wand to close the door behind Draco then continued, "Because you're doing that as your daily habit and that's bad…Now, go find your seat."

Everyone's heads turned to follow the direction where Malfoy's going to except for Hermione who just continued to scribble.

Malfoy choose to sit up beside her as Ron gnarled his quill but Harry nudges him to listen back to their professor. Everyone listens back to their Professor.

"Hey, why is he sitting with her?" Ron asked extremely worried.

"Will you just listen, I thought you're angry with her." Harry insisted, as he didn't mind him.

"Yah, you're right. I just told Harry that I hate Hermione a while ago. But as for everyone didn't know I really missed her by now…AND I'M TOTALLY JEALOUS RIGHT NOW!" Ron thought as his teeth greeted with anger.

"Hey." Malfoy hissed on her ear as he got up inches on her face.

Hermione was moving away from him but didn't mind his breath that's been dumping on her cheek.

"Would you move away." Hermione snarled as her left eyebrow raised on him.

"Fine, sorry. Aren't you going to change your mind…" Malfoy said in a tone of seducing her.

"No and that's final." She bellowed coldly, examining her book's contents.

"What's Weasley has something that I don't." Draco said as he crawled his hands to Hermione's arms.

"Everything!" she said in a low tone, so no one could here them speaking together with an expression of disgust, "Will you stop that!"

The rest of the Dark Arts Class finished with Draco mocking Hermione. But that didn't actually disturb her, she didn't mind him Anyways.

But the worst thing is, when they're about to leave she just caught Ron's sorrowful eyes but he averted it.

Harry saw her too then said something afar by a lip-read saying like, "See you later."

Hermione just nodded and went to her next class, which is thank Heavens, she's not with Ron anymore in the same Class Room.

--- --- ---

This is Hermione's POV

Ron's so pathetic; he didn't even let me speak. I hate what he did but I admit I really.

Just like his soft and broad voice swings into my ears; it really plays like a romantic music, a serenade to be exact.

When were together like the old times, in the bench in the Great Hall, my left shoulder close to his right shoulder; it makes me shudder. The way he brushes off his knee under the table while were arguing as we eat as always. His beaming grin…oh so cute!

"I wonder if he will come to me tonight and beg for my forgiveness." Hermione thought as she drummed her fingertips on the desk. She didn't even listening to Professor Binns - their History teacher.

Then she shooked of her head to put Ron out of her mind then forced herself to listen attentively.

--- --- ---

Ron was actually have the same thing in mind, actually they have no plans of giving up their prides. Which they both considered as their lost.

Night and days have passed and still their not talking to each other.

Final Exams had past and still no new news about them. Harry was on the other hand busy of the upcoming ball with her girlfriend Leslie Park.

Hermione was now worried, if she hasn't pick by anyone by now, she couldn't attend the ball. Because she dropped Malfoy who was eagerly convincing her by then, but too late Malfoy has her dance now.

Ron was on the same situation too, he was expecting Hermione to apologize to her and be his dance, but then, no response.

Five days before the Night, still the situation hasn't change, nothing at all. As for Hermione, she wouldn't let her pride down as for Ron too.

"Ron, you know thing would have been very difficult for you two, if you go up there and apologize to her straight away, things would be much better and you'll not be worried now." Harry suggested as he sat lazily on the couch near the fireplace.

"No, I wouldn't and that's final." Ron boasted.

--- --- --- ---

"Oh, Hi Harry you wanted anything?" Hermione ask as she snapped closed her book.

"Am, do you have your dance now?"

Hermione just shooked her head gradually then smile fakely. "Why?"

"Do you have any plans of having Ron as your dance?"

"I don't know, he still haven't got to me, yet." Hermione sighed.

"We'll I've talked to Ron and he said you should have to make the first move, because he didn't do anything." Harry explained as he put his hands on his both pockets.

"What?" Hermione said in disgust, "What is he talking about, he's the one who made it first so he's the one you should have been here apologizing to me."

"You know, you two have to fixed it out. You've been making me bridge and I'm tired of it. You, two should have a straight talk by tomorrow." Harry grunted as he left the room.

Hermione just closed his arms and stared outside the window.

--- --- ---

Another morning came and a sudden thing happened in the hallways. Hermione and Ron just caught each other's eyes but then averted. Harry had seen it because he just appeared on Ron's shoulder by storm.

"Go Ron this is your greatest chance." Harry hissed on Ron's ear.

"No, why would I?" Ron boasted.

"You so pathetic." Harry mumbled down to him as he grasped tightly Ron by the left arm then pulled towards Hermione.

Hermione was however stunned to Ron on front of him.

"Here you go," Harry panted as he let go off Ron's arm, "There, you have a great chance to talk to each other and don't refuse to it. For I might strangled you both. Okay, I'll catch to you both later."

Both gazed at Harry as he left then turned to look up to each other. They've decided to go to a balcony where no often passed by the others.

It took a while before everyone let their voices. Ron tried but refuse because he's shy. Hermione had no plan of talking. They're both staring at the foggy mountains and cliffs. As they rested their elbows on the rusty railings of the balcony.

"What? Are we going to pass the hour letting our saliva dry." Ron muttered coldly.

"I don't know, you're the first who came up to me, so I thought you're saying something to me." Hermione replied.

There was a pause. Hearts drumming fasts inside their chests.

"Hey it's getting cold, here you could have my cloak." Ron said lazily as he wrapped his cloak onto Hermione.

Hermione just blushed. She felt a tingling sensation somewhere on her left ear that made her twitch a little. She could feel her cheeks burning scarlet.

"Thanks." Said Hermione in a low tiny voice. Ron just nodded.

"So," Hermione cleared her throat then bellowed just to broke of the silence, "Are you going to go in the ball?"

"No I guess." Ron said.

"Why not?" Hermione fixed her eyes on him.

"Because the girl I was supposed to ask got herself another dance, so I got dumped." Ron bellowed to her, then looked down.

"Who was that be?"

"The girl I was referring to, was the girl I was talking right now." Ron said seriously without looking at her because he couldn't keep his gaze as straight as like it was to her before.

Hermione choose not to talk instead she felt her heart sank down to her navel. It felt like her stomach has been taken out of her.

Hermione cleared her throat then muttered, "Ron, I don't have a dance."

Ron turned to her in aghast, mouth half-open and in an expression of disbelieving.

"Yeah, you heard me right. I don't have a dance, because…" Hermione said then paused, "Because I was expecting you to ask me…until now."

"But I thought Malfoy was your…" Ron said but before he could finished Hermione blurted.

"Oh, that. No Ron, yes it's true that he asked me, but I dumped him." Hermione explained.

"Why?"

"Like I said, I'm still hoping you're going to ask me and be my dance." Hermione said.

Ron's face lighten, he's eyes shining and his face split into a smile.

"We'll you know you didn't finished me talking that's why we argue, we fight and…" She blabbed but then a sudden thing just happened.

Ron just grabbed her face and rested his lips to her. It really felt soothing. Hermione kissed her back, eyes closed and felt like there's no tomorrow.

Ron stopped, "I'm Sorry."

"Me, too." Hermione said as they grinned to each other.

"Hey, it's Friday. If you're free we could go to The Three Broomsticks and have a nice tea." Ron said cheerily.

"Okay." Hermione said then gave a small laugh.

Then they left the balcony and went to Hogsmeade. They walked holding each other's hands and finally, the problem's solved.

--- --- --- ---

Author's Note: Hi readers. Do you like it, I hope won't be bad. I didn't plan of having it long, it's just I admired the scene of having Ron and Hermione together. So for further questions or personal messages just e-mail me at: Please keep reviewing, I'll keep waiting for your reviews. )


End file.
